


Superhero...exercise

by kryptonon



Series: One shots and prompts i guess [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, National Girlfriends Day, but soft, it looks funny in my head, it’s corny, just popped into my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon
Summary: Another prompt that just popped into my mind!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One shots and prompts i guess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782007
Kudos: 30





	Superhero...exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt that just popped into my mind!

Kara had a long day from chasing leads and side tripping to chasing bad guys, she sigh at the thought that why do they even try, guns? pistols? they know that doesn’t hurt her. 

still, it was exhausting, she dropped at her girlfriend’s balcony, she quickly look around, her girl isn’t home yet. she run a hot shower. after that she was just going to order food and just chill, catch up some episodes of dark, that series blows her mind, so she doesn’t finish it in instant, lena on the other hand, finished it immediately, with her ‘curious’ nature.

her phone pinged.

Nia(8:38): Kara! look at this! http//:vm.tiktok.com/2356uY8

kara clicked on the link, nia always sends her funny video, memes, and now that tiktok is a thing, that’s where her funny videos comes from.

when she opened the video, she continued to scroll down to series of funny videos, scrolling down continuously, the blonde stumbled on a dancing video where you will follow the steps above. 

Kara can say she can definitely sing, that’s what alex and eliza said and she was in various musical plays way back highschool and a few in college.

but dancing.. maybe she can dance, but not really great at it, because she feels weird, and she feels like she look weird when dancing so she only do it when singing in the showers which was really rare.

she tried the few steps, but the ‘throw it back’ seem difficult so she stopped because she was supposed to be resting her limbs not exhausting them more.

she sat down again and just waited for her girl to come home. her phone pinged again.

Lena 🌞(9:04): I bought thai and chinese, are you home?

she can almost smell lena’s takeout. she replied, yes! thank you ❤️❤️ i can’t wait babe 😘😘

for a moment she waited, kara knew lena is near, and a couple of minutes pass, she can smell the takeout and can hear lena’s keys jangling so she went to the door.

“Hi.” she greeted and heaved her girlfriend with the takeouts, then kissed her. 

they ate and talked about their day.

\- -

couple of days passed by, nia still sends random videos from tiktok. but kara can’t seem to brush the dance off her mind and often dances when the song of the dance comes when she’s showering. 

by friday, she had an early out, no leads to chase and she just did a supergirl duty. so she went home, texting lena that she got early out. 

lena immediately replied, 

Lena 🌞(16:49): I’ll just buy dinner, love. I still have a couple of conferences for london and shanghai office and i’ll be home ❤️

kara just replied, okay love ❤️ take care i love you ❤️😘😘

kara sighed, she feels restless.. odd that now she got time for herself.. she doesn’t know what to do with it.. or..maybe the dance? 

she put on youtube in lena’s gigantic tv and search for the dance tutorial, and a bunch of compilations. she will look freaking weird, but hey, she was on top of building, no one would ever be peeking. 

She breathed. Full on concentration on getting this right. She watched a couple, “whoo, okay..” when another video comes on. When she didn’t got it right she shook her head. For hours.. she has been doing it. If she was a human, her back would have hurt. 

She then, from in front of the tv, to in front of a full body mirror, just beside the tv, near the foyer. The stood up, and sighed, it’s frustrating. “Okay, knees up, roll back, then butt.” She did it step by step, again, and then faster. 

The music was too loud for her to tune in to other sound and being so focused on what she was doing in front of the mirror, “knees up, roll back, then butt.” She muttered again. 

“What are you doing?” Lena cautiously said while entering her living room and kara literally almost shoot through the ceiling. “Lena! You scared me!” Hand in top of her chest, walking up to lena to kiss her on the lips. 

“ _You_ scared me.. what were you doing?” Kara blew raspberries, “oh, you know, uhh.. superhero..exercise.” Lena lifted her perfect eyebrows at that. “Why is the music so loud?” She said as she kicked her shoes off and went to the couch where the remote is. 

“Helps me, with the uhh, you know... exercise.” Kara answered nodding her head, the blonde cleared her throat, “So, why are you early? I thought you have a few conference.” Kara asked helping lena with the takeouts, and deflecting. “The shanghai office was cut short.” 

They talk and talk and kara was relieved that lena got past her dancing incident, “What’s it called again?” Kara swallowed her potsticker. “What?” 

“Your superhero...exercise.” Lena smirks with amusement. “Nooo!” Kara whines as she thought she deflected the dancing. Lena laughs and crossed the counter to hug her whiny baby. “Oh, you’re cute, I love you.” She said and kissed the blonde’s neck, her whining baby, smiled. “I love you.”

“There’s another step with that I saw on tiktok, it’s a couple’s dance.” Lena laughs again and kissed kara once more, “I don’t dance, I barely even sing, love. You do you.” She chuckled at the thought of her dancing but when kara started pouting she was beginning to see herself dancing with her the blonde. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read my other stories too! Thank youuuu


End file.
